Renaître dans un monde que je hais
by TwilightMelancolie
Summary: Nancy, jeune fille de 15 ans, déteste quatre choses plus que tout: La Saga Twilight, Isabella Marie Swan, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen et Jacob Black. Comment va t-elle réagir quand elle va se renaître dans le premier, en étant la petite soeur de la deuxième, l'âme-soeur du troisième et pire que tout courtiser par le quatrième ? Tout ça en comptant son caractère merdique. EdwardxOC
1. Prologue

Comment en suis-je arrivée à me trémousser sur une musique débile alors que je n'aime même pas danser, en plus avec un vampire -même s'il était indéniablement le plus sexy de tous ceux que j'ai rencontré- tout en recevant des regards furieux de quinzaines de filles sans compter celui d'un loup-garou possessive et d'une jalousie maladive qui fusille le dos de mon partenaire de danse ?

J'ai subi une renaissance que je ne voulais pas dans un monde que je hais à cause d'une crise d'asthme qui a mal tourné.

Ça aurait pas pu être pire.


	2. Chapitre 1

Les larmes de rages coulèrent en grands jets sur mon visage en regardant la scène horrible qui se déroulait sous mes yeux me brûlèrent littéralement la vue tandis que des tremblements transpercèrent tous mon corps.

Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu oser ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait ça ? Étaient les questions que je ne cessesais de me poser depuis que j'étais rentré dans cette satané cuisine.

J'entama un mouvement de marche assez lent en avançant vers l'endroit que je fixais depuis de cela plusieurs longues et douloureuses minutes, regardant par la même occasion les deux traîtres qui m'avaient fait un tel coup bas.

Je ne saurais jamais si ce fut le bruit de mes pas résonnant sur le carrelage dure de l'endroit où avait lieu la pire des traîtrises de toute ma vie -quinze longues années tout de même- ou si c'étaient parce qu'à cette instant mon aura était si meurtrière qu'elle avait envoyée des signaux tellement puissants sur les deux êtres vivants -qui ne le seraient plus pour longtemps- que leurs instincts de survies leurs criaient de se retourner et de fuire la jeune fille que j'étais, qui ne savaient guère réellement contrôlée sa colère et qui pour couronner le tout se retrouvait dans une pièce regorgeant de couteaux de toutes tailles et de toutes épaisseurs passant par le plus petit couteau de cuisine à ce qui ressemblait le plus à une hache, mais les deux jeunes gens que je considérais comme étant si chère à mon coeur -avant d'avoir vu cette l'acte qu'il commettait- s'étaient détourné et me fixaient dorénavant à la fois craintif et coupable tandis que la musique de la fête qui avait eu lieu plus tôt passait en boucle en bruit de fond comblant le silence pesant qui régnait ici.

Croisant mes bras après avoir essuyé les larmes de rages qui coulaient en deux petites cascades sur mes joues rebondissantes que je sentais se réchauffer comme à chaque fois que je me mettais en colère pour une raison quelconque, je pris la parole pour la première fois depuis ce qui devait paraître une éternité pour les deux fautives:

— Vous m'expliquez, demandais-je d'une voix beaucoup trop douce cachant assez bien la colère écrasante qui pesait encore sur mes frêles épaules.

Les deux se tortillèrent se jetant des regards plus ou moins discrets voulant certainement signifiez à l'autre de parler pour plaider leur cause.

Peine perdue, explications ou pas pour moi ils étaient déjà morts et enterrés.

— En fait, c'était un accident Nancy, je te jure que l'on ne voulait pas, plaida la brune aux yeux verts d'un voix mal assurée tandis que le blond hocha vivement la tête pour appuyer les paroles de la brunette.

— Un accident ?! Explosais-je violemment en plaquant fortement mes paumes sur le plan de cuisine alors que les deux gémissaient. Je n'arrives pas à croire que pendant que j'aurais le dos tourner vous me feriez cela, j'avais confiance en vous !

— Je suis désol...

— Tais-toi ! Inutile de gaspiller ta salive pour essayer de me faire avaler un autre de tes mensonges, coupai-je la brune.

— Nancy, je...

— Non Lucie ! Tu m'avais jurée que tu m'avais pas l'intention de le toucher ni même de l'approcher de trop près mais tu l'as fait et de la pire manière qui soit !

Je commençais à marmonner des insultes dans toutes les langues que je connaissais pendant qu'ils essayaient de m'exposer le pourquoi du comment ils ont s'en arriver à faire ce qu'ils faisaient avant que je n'entres.

— Je te jure que l'on ne voulait pas, c'était juste... instinctif !

Je considéra le blondinet qui était à genoux sur le sol implorant mon pardon avant de m'avancer dangereusement vers lui le faisant ainsi reculer.

— Instinctif hein ?

Je dis un pas de plus.

— C'est devenu instinct de trahir des gens maintenant.

Je pris la casserole sur l'étagère à ma droite et continua d'avancer.

— Quand je penses que je t'ai fait confiance.

Il essaya de nouveau de reculer sauf qu'il se retrouva le dos collé au mur et ne pouvant plus reculer, il fut obliger d'affronter son destin -qui s'annonçait être rempli de coup de casserole sur la caboche- en face.

— Nancy, tu exagères peut-être un petit peu. Enfin je veux dire que ce n'était pas si grave que ça, se rattrapa-t-il en me voyant tiquer à ses mots.

J'écarquilla les yeux, la colère montant encore plus vivement en moi alors que j'étais sûre que chaque parties de mon corps sur toute la longueur de mon mètre soixante sept devaient être rouge de fureur et je me demandais même si durant une brève seconde si mes cheveux avaient pu changer de couleur et passer du terre de sienne au rouge écarlate.

— J'exagères ?

Je pris un couteau sur le plan de travail d'un rapide mouvement le tenant fermement devant mes yeux ne remarquant que légèrement la terreur dans les yeux des deux autres personnes dans la cuisine.

— Moi, exagéré ?

Je planta le couteau dans le mur derrière le blond lui arrachant un cri aigu et perçant semblable à celui qu'aurait fait ma petite cousine de trois ans, Abby, qui m'aurait certainement fait rire jusqu'à étouffement dans d'autres circonstances, dans une autre vie.

Par ce que je n'étais en ce moment clairement pas d'humeur à rigoler de quoique ce soit.

— Comment te sentirais-tu Justin si alors que tu organises une fête, que t'organises tout bien comme il faut et que tu ne puisses même pas profiter de la fête parce que tu passes toute la soirée à faire gaffe à ce que tout le monde s'amuse et que tout ce passe bien (je sentis mon œil droit tressauter d'agacement) que tu me retrouves avec ton frère, dans ta cuisine, entrain de t'arracher le seul petit réconfort qu'il te restait après des heures et des heures à épuiser tes dernières réserves de tolérance.

— Nancy, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il encore une fois.

— Il n'y a pas de «Nancy» qui tienne parce que la «Nancy» elle t'emmerde profond. Elle vous emmerde profondément, rectifiais-je en les pointant du doigt.

Je leur lançait des regards pleins de reproches avant de commencer à faire les cent pas le long du mur où c'était quasiment collée Justin dont le vain but de se mettre en sécurité pour ne pas recevoir mes foudres.

— Pendant quatre longues heures j'ai dû supervisée une bande d'adolescents entre seize et dix-huit ans qui n'avaient absolument rien dans leurs petits crânes de piaffes à cause d'un pari que j'avais perdu contre vous deux.

Je commença légèrement à tirer mes cheveux et à les tortiller comme à chaque fois que j'essayais de contenir une rage débordante.

— Avant ça pendant plus d'une heure je prépare un gâteau pour moi, pour me récompenser d'avoir fourni autant d'efforts.

Je les regardai maintenant distraitement du coin de l'œil en continuant de tourner en rond et vis qu'ils avaient les têtes baissées, les épaules voûtées, les dos arqués et des mines déconfites peintes sur leurs visages d'adolescents en pleine croissance, ils ressemblaient à deux enfants entrain de se faire gronder par leur mère et j'eus presque un élan de pitié pour eux.

Presque.

— Ensuite j'entre dans ma cuisine et je vous vois, tout les deux, mon meilleur ami et ma sœur, entrain de manger goulûment ce même gâteau que vous m'aviez jurée de ne toucher sous aucun prétexte. Du coup j'ai la dalle et je dois continuer de vivre en sachant que vous avez mon repas dans le ventre.

À la fin de ma phrase je leur lança un regard si mauvais que j'étais sûre que si les regards pouvaient tuer ils se retrouveraient pourchasser par des éclairs sortants tout droit de mes yeux bleues.

— On est désolé Nancy, vraiment. On se fera pardonner, promis.

— Mais j'y comptais bien tiens, répliquai-sèchement avant de poser rapidement les deux objets que je tenais dans mes mains là où ils auraient dû être et ne jamais avoir bouger puis de passer par la porte de la cuisine qui était resté grand ouverte depuis mon entrée sur la scène de crime laissant seuls les deux adolescents avec pour seul but de passer le bas de la porte pour me procurer une autre douceur sucrée aux trois chocolats de préférences avec des vermicelles arc-en-ciel nichés sur de la crème chantilly ce qui eu pour effet d'instantanément faire grogner mon ventre rien qu'à la seule idée de ce qui allait remplir mon si précieux estomac.

Oh merde j'ai tellement la dalle, gémis-je intérieurement.

— Où vas-tu ? Crissa une voix près des escaliers.

 _Rahh, pas maintenant ! J'ai trop faim là._

Je me collais un faux-sourire sur le visage puis me tourna vers celle qui m'avait interpellé avant de dire d'une douce voix -alors que j'aurais voulue lui hurler dessus de ma voix la plus grognante- :

— J'étais sur le point d'aller prendre deux gâteaux à la pâtisserie d'à côté pour toi et moi.

Ma petite sœur Sarah, me regardait du haut des marches de ses grands yeux bleues lumineux où était parfaitement visible sa malice et sa joie enfantine qui disparaîtrait -pour ma plus grande joie- au fil des ans.

Sarah ne savait faire qu'une chose dans la vie: m'emmerder comme si sa vie en dépendait, et elle y prenait un tel plaisir que ça en devenait presque malsain.

— Nooon Nancy ! T'avais promis que tu me le lirais ce soir, répliqua le démon en feignant la tristesse en faisant trembler sa petite lèvre d'un mouvement parfaitement factice tandis que j'observais sa comédie en l'expression vide qui était naturellement la mienne lorsque je ne me mettais pas en colère.

Après quelques minutes de ce manège et voyant qu'il ne portait pas ses fruits -il lui a fallu six ans pour comprendre que cette méthode ne m'affectait aucunement tout de même- elle fit tomber son masque de petite fille et par la même occasion dévoila pour la deuxième fois en public son vrai visage.

Ça allait être épique.

— Bon, toi, chose insignifiante, tu vas ramener tes fesses illico-presto ou je te jure que j'appelle nos chers parents pour leurs expliquer que la "petite fête" en petit commité de quelques personnes que tu avais jurée d'organiser était en réalité une grooosse fête d'un peu plus de cent personnes et ça cocotte je ne penses pas que cela plaira à nos chers parents.

Je me frappai le front, résigné, après l'avoir observer trente secondes en me demandant comment autant de méchanceté pouvait se cacher dans un si petit corps.

 _Et évidemment le pétage de plomb que tu as infligé à ta sœur et ton meilleur ami dans la cuisine, ce n'était rien de plus que de la gentillesse brute ?_ Murmura une voix moqueuse à l'arrière de mon crâne.

Effectivement, je n'aurais pas pu être plus gentille surtout pour un tel degrés de crime. Je me suis même contenu de crier un «Qu'on leur coupe la tête» bien sentit.

Où trouvait-elle la place là dedans sérieusement ?

— Tu peux pas le lire toute seule par hasard ? T'as pas quelque chose comme douze ans toi ?

— Ohww Mais c'est parce que tu lis sii bien ! Maintenant ramène ton cul ici.

Grommelant, je m'exécuta en faisant des petits pas d'escargots qui finirent par agacer la diablesse qui était perchée du haut des marches en marbre blanc comme un cul.

— Allez, grouille !

Je soufflai bruyamment. Elle pouvait pas _juste_ me ficher la paix et demander à n'importe quel autre personne de lui lire sa fichu saga machin truc chouette pendant que je pourrais enfin remplir mon estomac qui criait famine mais non, c'était trop lui demandée.

— C'est bon tu as gagné, salope.

— M'insulte pas, sale chienne.

J'avança dans les escaliers et lui murmurait en passant à côté d'elle:

— D'accord, microbe.

Quel horreur d'être obligé de faire ce qu'une petite fille de douze ans te demande, mais pourtant ce n'était même pas ça le pire parce que le pire c'était que j'allais devoir lui lire le pire livre qui puisse exister sur Terre, un livre qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. J'allais devoir lui lire _Fascination_ , le premier tome de la -grostesque- Saga _Twilight_ , le premier livre d'une longue série d'un ramassis de conneries plus longue que ma jambe, mais là encore ce n'était pas ça le pire.

Le pire c'est que j'avais toujours faim, merde !


End file.
